


Marshmallow

by Azuran



Category: ArsMagna - Odorite, 踊り手 | Odorite RPF
Genre: Foods are number one for Sou-kun, I'm Sorry, Indirect Kiss, Innocent(?) Sou, M/M, Out of Character, Protective Akira, Sly Kento, Tsukkomi Akira
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuran/pseuds/Azuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>[EDITED - 2017/11/13]</b>
</p>
<p>“Izumi mau marshmallow?”</p>
<p>Pokoknya, menurut Akira, ini gara-gara Kento<i>sensei</i> yang menawarkan Izumi sebuah marshmallow.</p>
<p>—Kento→Sou & Akira→→Sou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marshmallow

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita ini hanya fiksi dengan kesamaan nama tokoh yang disengaja. Artis yang dijadikan tokoh di dalam cerita ini tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan cerita ini. Saya hanyalah seorang fans dari para artis tersebut. Saya tidak memperoleh keuntungan apapun dengan menulis cerita ini.
> 
> \----------
> 
> **Updated:**
> 
> **13/11/2017:** Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya, _fanfic_ ini saya edit. Agar lebih bagus dan lebih masuk akal (?), tentu saja. Hahahahahaha orz

“Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya hari ini!”

Hari ini, ArsMagna mengadakan sesi foto untuk kover CD  _single_  terbaru mereka,  _Marshmallow_. Mereka memakai pakaian putih dengan latar belakang serba putih, dan — tentu saja — memegang sebuah marshmallow di tangan mereka masing-masing. Sou yang berambut putih jadi terlihat membaur dengan latar belakangnya.

“Mmm! Manisnya~!”

“Aku sudah lama nggak memakan marshmallow! Enaknya!”

“… Manis.”

Para anggota ArsMagna diberikan masing-masing sebuah marshmallow baru oleh staf. Sebagai bonus dan tanda terima kasih atas kerja keras mereka, katanya. Tatsuki, Witt, dan Sou pun memakannya dengan lahap. Tapi Akira yang tidak suka makanan manis, hanya terus menatap satu bungkus kecil marshmallow yang masih dipegangnya. Sebenarnya, ia menerima marshmallow itu dengan terpaksa karena merasa tidak enak hati kepada staf tersebut. Mungkin, ia akan memberikannya pada Tatsukikku?

“Aku jadi ingin memakan makanan manis~” Tatsuki bergumam, mengambil Constantine yang duduk di sebuah kursi, “ _Nee_ , Witocchi,” ia menoleh pada Witt, “mau main ke rumahku? Aku mau membuat kue dengan marshmallow~!”

“Eh!? Benarkah, Tatsuki _-senpai_!?” Witt tersenyum lebar, kedua matanya tampak berbinar, “Mau! Aku mau main ke rumah Tatsuki _-senpai_!” ia berseru dengan riang. Dan entah ini hanya perasaan Akira atau bukan, tapi ia bisa melihat ada sebuah ekor anjing yang berkibas dengan cepat pada laki-laki berambut hitam itu.

“Ehehe, baiklah~!” Tatsuki memeluk Constantine dengan senyum manisnya, lalu menoleh pada Akira, “Akiraccho mau ikut?”

“Aku nggak ikut. Aku kan nggak suka makanan manis.”

“Ah, benar juga… Maaf, Akiraccho, aku lupa!”

“Ou, nggak apa-apa, kok. Kalian bersenang-senanglah.”

“Kalau Sou _-kun_?” Tatsuki menoleh pada Sou, kembali tersenyum manis, penuh harap.

Sou menoleh, diam sebentar, lalu menjawab dengan suara pelan, “… Aku mau ikut.”

Tatsuki dan Witt saling memandang, seperti tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar. Kemudian, wajah mereka menoleh kembali kepada Sou, tersenyum lebar. Jarang sekali, si rambut putih itu mau ikut ‘berpesta’ setelah bekerja. Biasanya, ia akan selalu langsung pulang dengan alasan “kegiatan tidak penting”, “masih ada urusan”, “ada yang harus dikerjakan”, atau semacamnya.

“Baiklah! Kalau begitu, aku akan membuat kue yang super enak untuk Sou _-kun_!”

“Untukku bagaimana, Tatsuki _-senpai_!?”

“Untuk Witocchi juga, dong~! Ehehe~!”

“Asyiiik!”

Sou menutupi mulutnya, tertawa kecil melihat mereka. Manis, menurut Akira.

Tatsuki, masih sambil menggendong Constantine, menoleh ke sekelilingnya, mencari sosok Kento. Ia lihat, guru penasihat klub _dance_ itu sedang berbicara dengan seorang staf.

“Tunggu sebentar, ya, aku juga akan mengajak _Sensei_!”

Dengan itu, Tatsuki melenggang pergi, menghampiri Kento. Tidak lama kemudian, ia kembali dengan helaan napas.

“Eh? Ada apa, Tatsuki _-senpai_?”

“Tatsukikku, nggak baik menghela napas seperti itu. Nanti jadi nggak bisa bahagia seperti Izumi, lho!”

“Akira.”

“Habisnya, Izumi kan—”

“Akira.”

“Maafkan aku.”

Tatsuki tertawa kecil melihat interaksi kedua juniornya itu, lalu menjelaskan, “ _Sensei_ bilang, _Sensei_ masih ada urusan setelah ini, jadi tidak bisa ikut.”

“Eeeh~ Tumben sekali!”

“Kalau begitu, kita pergi bertiga saja, ya, Witocchi, Sou _-kun_!”

 “Maaf, Park _-san_ , Sakakibara _-san_ , bisa tolong ke sini sebentar?”

“Ah, aku dipanggil…” suara Tatsuki memelan, “Maaf, Sou _-kun_!” ia menepuk tangannya, membuat pose minta maaf pada Sou, “Tolong tunggu di sini! Kami akan segera kembali!” lalu berlari-lari kecil menghampiri staf yang memanggilnya tadi, “Ayo, Witocchi!”

“Yaaa!” Witt menyahut, menyusul Tatsuki, “Tunggu, ya, Sou _-senpai_!” serunya seraya melambaikan tangannya kepada Sou.

“Baik, aku akan menunggu di sini.”

“Izumi.”

Akira baru saja mau memanggil Sou, ketika Kento, yang muncul tiba-tiba dan entah dari mana, mendahuluinya. Sebuah cengiran di tergambar di wajahnya. Akira jadi merasakan firasat buruk, entah kenapa.

Sou menoleh, bingung, tapi ekspresi wajahnya kembali datar seperti biasanya kemudian.

“Aku pikir, _Sensei_ masih ada urusan setelah ini?”

“Iya, masih, tapi setelah _ini_.”

“ ‘Setelah… _ini_ ’?”

“Setelah _ini_.”

Sou menghela napas. Ia tidak mengerti jalan pikir guru itu.

“Lalu?”

“Hm?”

“Kenapa _Sensei_ memanggilku?”

Cengiran Kento melebar. Sou berkedip, dan sebungkus marshmallow putih terpampang di hadapannya.

“Mau marshmallow?”

Sou berkedip lagi. “… Hah?”

Kento, masih menyengir, mengulang pertanyaannya, “Izumi mau marshmallow?”

Sou ganti menatap Kento dengan curiga.

“… Ada apa, tiba-tiba begini.”

“Jangan menatap Sunsun dengan seperti itu, dong, Izumi _-kun_ ~” Kento terkekeh geli, menepuk-nepuk kepala (mengacak-acak rambut) Sou, “Aku sudah makan cukup banyak sebelum pemotretan ini dimulai, jadi aku masih terlalu kenyang untuk memakan ini,” ia tertawa kecil, “Aku baru saja mau memberikannya untuk Tatsuki, tapi Tatsuki sedang sibuk~”

Sou merapikan rambutnya, terus menatap curiga Kento.

“… Kenapa _Sensei_ tidak memberikannya saat sedang berbicara dengan Tatsuki _-senpai_ tadi?”

“… Aku lupa. Te-he~★”

Wajah Kento sama sekali tidak terlihat merasa bersalah, membuatnya mendapatkan tatapan datar dari Sou (dan Akira). Tapi namanya juga Kento; ia tidak memperhatikan tatapan mata yang dingin itu.

“Dan daripada mubazir,  _ku_ pikir, lebih baik, aku berikan untuk Izumi,” sambil tersenyum, Kento membuka bungkus marshmallow itu. Tangan kanannya lalu diulurkan kepada Sou, menunjukkan marshmallow putih yang dipegangnya dengan pelan agar tidak merusak bentuknya.

“ _Hora_?”

Sou masih diam, tapi sesaat kemudian, ekspresi wajahnya melembut (Sou memang gampang dipancing dengan makanan).

“Baiklah,” ia menghela napas dan kemudian menengadahkan telapak tangannya.

Kento hanya diam, masih tersenyum dalam posisi yang sama.

Sou menatap bingung Kento.

“… _Sensei_?”

Kento semakin mendekatkan marshmallow yang dipegangnya pada mulut Sou.

“Buka mulutmu~ Aaah~”

“T-tunggu,  _Sensei_ ,” Sou mengelak (dan sekilas, Akira melihat daun telinganya memerah), “Aku bisa sendiri—”

“Eeh~ Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa~ Biar  _Sensei_  suapi. Ayo, buka mulutmu, Izumi~ Aaaah~”

“Nnh,” Sou merengut, tidak terima. Tapi kemudian, ia mengalah; ia memejamkan kedua matanya dan membuka mulutnya dengan perlahan, dan dengan rona merah yang mewarnai wajahnya, “A-aah…”

_“Tunggu, Izumiiiii!? Apa-apaan ekspresi wajah ituuuu!? Ke mana wajah datarmu yang biasanyaaaa!?”_  hati Akira menjerit.

Cengiran Kento melebar. Dan dalam  _slow motion_ , marshmallow yang dipegangnya semakin mendekati mulut Sou yang dibuka, semakin dekat dan hampir masuk, dan—

“—Uwaaa!?”

—terdengar suara Kento menjerit kesakitan.

Sou yang terkejut, langsung membuka kembali matanya. Di hadapannya, bukan warna putih marshmallow yang ia lihat, melainkan warna merah terang yang sangat ia kenal.

“Peh! Manis! Nggak enak!”

“Akira?” Sou berkedip, bingung dan kaget, “Apa yang kau lakukan?”

Akira menoleh pada Sou.

“Itu kalimatku! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah!?”

“Aku hanya—”

“Apa kau nggak sadar ekspresi wajahmu itu tadi seperti apa!? Kau mengundang predator, tahu!”

“Hah?”

Kento menarik kerah belakang Akira tiba-tiba, menjauhkannya dari Sou (dan membuatnya mengeluarkan suara “Geh!?” yang aneh). Mulutnya tersenyum, tapi matanya tidak.

“Hei, hei, apa yang kau lakukan, Akira? Menggigit jari  _Sensei_  seperti itu… Sakit, lho?”

Akira melepaskan diri dari Kento, lalu kembali berdiri di antara Sou dan Kento, menghadap wali kelasnya itu dengan tatapan sinis, “Aku melindungi Izumi dari predator seperti  _Sensei_ , tahu!”

“Sesama predator tidak boleh saling mengatai, lho, Akira,” Kento tertawa, masih dengan senyum mengerikan itu di wajahnya.

“Aku bukan predator! Aku hanya melindungi Izumi!” Akira membalas, lalu menoleh pada Sou di belakangnya, “Izumi! Kau juga katakan sesuatu, dong!”

Sou menatap kosong Akira. Ia tampak sedih dan kecewa, entah kenapa.

“Marshmallownya…”

“Lihat, Akira, gara-gara kau memakan marshmallownya, Izumi jadi sedih, kan?”

“Kau lebih mementingkan secuil marshmallow daripada dirimu sendiri, haaah!? Memangnya kau hamster!? Dan kalau kau sebegitu inginnya memakan marshmallow, nih, punyaku!”

“Aku tidak—”

“Diam dan makanlaaah!”

Membuka bungkus dan mengeluarkan isinya, Akira memotong ucapan Sou dan segera mendorong tangannya, memasukkan marshmallow tersebut ke dalam mulut teman sekelasnya itu dengan cepat.

“—Ah!?”

Terlalu cepat, sehingga ujung jari Akira mengenai kerongkongan Sou dengan cukup keras. Menyadari kesalahannya, Akira langsung menarik kembali tangannya. Wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi panik.

“I-Izumi, maaf! Aku nggak sengaja! Kau nggak apa-apa!?” Akira mengelus-elus punggung Sou dengan tangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya masih membeku.

Sou terbatuk, menepis tangan Akira dari punggungnya, menatapnya dengan kesal. Setitik air mata membasahi pipinya yang memerah.

“A-apa yang—” batuk, “Sa-kit—” batuk lagi, “Kau bodoh—ya,” dan batuk lagi.

“… Kau manis, sial,” Akira bergumam pelan — sangat pelan, tidak terdengar oleh orang lain.

“Izumi.”

Sou, masih batuk, menoleh pada Kento.

“Ini, minumlah.”

Sou menerima botol air mineral yang diberikan Kento sambil mengucapkan terima kasih dengan pelan, lalu meminumnya. Sementara itu, Kento mengelus-elus punggung laki-laki berambut putih itu dengan sebuah seringai tersungging di bibir tipisnya.

Iya, Akira tidak salah lihat. Bukan, bukan seringai penuh kemenangan Kento itu, tapi ada tulisan  _Kento_  dengan spidol pada botol itu.

_“Ciuman secara nggak langsuuuuung!?”_  hati Akira menjerit lagi,  _“C-ciuman pertama Izu—Nggak, daripada itu, apa yang kau lakukan, pengajar mesuuuum!?”_

Sou meneguk untuk yang terakhir kalinya, mengusap bibirnya yang basah, lalu memberikan botol yang isinya sudah sepertiganya itu pada Kento yang kemudian menepuk kepala Sou sambil berujar, “Anak baik, anak baik~”

_“Kembalikan ciuman pertama Izumiiiiiii!”_

“Akira.”

Ketika Akira menoleh, Sou menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanannya dan kemudian mendekatkan mulutnya dengan jari-jarinya.

Sebelum Akira (dan Kento) sempat bereaksi, Sou memejamkan kedua matanya dan,  _hap_ , memasukkan bagian atas jari-jari tangan kiri Akira ke dalam mulutnya.

Akira merasa wajahnya memanas dan jantungnya melompat keluar seketika itu juga.

“I-I-Izumi _-saaaaan_!?”

“I-Izumi!?”

Tentu saja, Kento juga tidak kalah kaget.

Dan bagaikan angin yang datang dan pergi tiba-tiba, Sou membuka kembali mulutnya, melepaskan jari-jari dan pergelangan tangan Akira. Ia membuka kembali matanya — yang kemudian langsung bertemu dengan mata Akira.

Mereka terus saling menatap selama beberapa detik.

“Ah,” Sou akhirnya berkedip, menyadari sesuatu, “terima kasih atas makanannya,” ia berujar, datar seperti biasanya, seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

“Sou _-kun_ , Sou _-kun_ ~!”

“Sou _-senpaaaai_!”

Sou menoleh pada Tatsuki dan Witt yang memanggilnya seraya melambaikan tangan dengan riang.

“Ya, ada apa?”

“Kami sudah selesai! Ayo, kita ganti baju, lalu ke rumah Tatsuki _-senpai_!”

“Nakashima juga sudah menunggu, lho~!”

“Baiklah,” Sou mengangguk pelan, lalu kembali menoleh pada Akira dan Kento yang masih membatu dan berujar, “Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu, _Sensei_ , Akira,” dan kemudian meninggalkan mereka, menghampiri senior dan juniornya itu.

“Kami duluan, ya, _Sensei_ , Akiraccho~! Sampai nanti~!”

“Sampai nanti, _Sensei_ , Akira _-senpai_ ~!”

Kemudian, sambil mengobrol dan bercanda ria, tiga orang itu pergi keluar ruangan, menuju ruang ganti baju.

Tidak lama, Akira kembali tersadar. Ia memandangi tangan kirinya yang terasa panas — terutama jarinya. Ia bahkan masih dapat merasakan betapa lembut, empuk, dan hangatnya bibir Izumi yang menyentuh jarinya tadi. Wajahnya semakin memanas begitu mengingat kejadian tadi.

“Izumi…”

“Akira _-kun_ beruntung sekali, ya~? Hmm~?”

“Owaaah!?”

Kento mencengkram bahu Akira dengan kuat, membuat si rambut merah itu langsung menoleh. Senyumnya terlihat mengerikan.

. 

.

.

“Eeh? Aku baru sadar, telinga Sou _-kun_  merah, lho?”

“Wah, benar! Merah! Seperti rambut Akira _-senpai_!”

“Eh? Sekarang wajah Sou _-kun_  juga… S-Sou- _kun_  sakit? Demam?”

“Uwaaa! Sou _-senpai_ , bertahanlah!”

“A-aku tidak—Aku… baik-baik saja…”

**-**   **終わり** **-**

**Author's Note:**

>  _Happy White Day_! _Girigiri saaaafe_! *gak*
> 
> _Fanfic_ ArsMagna pertama saya, sekaligus untuk mengucapkan selamat atas _single_ keempat mereka (yang sudah dirilis pada tanggal 9 yang lalu), _Marshmallow_! *tebar _confetti_ *
> 
> Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya, saya bingung mau memasukkan _fanfic_ ini ke dalam kategori RPF (3D) atau tidak (2D). ArsMagna itu 2,5D, sih, ya ww Tapi, yah, pada akhirnya, saya memutuskan untuk memasukkan mereka ke dalam kategori Odorite (RPF (3D)) karena itu asal mula mereka (?).
> 
> Lalu, sebelumnya, saya menulis bagian di mana Sou- _sama_ memakan marshmallow dari tangan Raccho dengan agak terlalu mendetail(?), jadi saya ubah menjadi singkat (terlalu singkat, malah orz) begini biar tetap aman w (?)
> 
> Terakhir, saya minta maaf atas ke _OOC_ an mereka ;w;


End file.
